AU Season 1 - Silly Love Songs
by comicbookfan23
Summary: Ep 2/? - Not only do things not go as planned, but hearts wind up broken when New Directions sets up a kissing booth for Valentine's Day, and Leo receives a Valentine from someone he never expected. With Sam taken, could this bloom into love? SLASH! OMC/Blaine
1. Chapter 1

In a quaint little coffee shop not far from Dalton Academy, Blaine's at the till waiting for the young woman to serve him their coffee so he could pay her, and they could _finally_ sit down at their usual table.

Whilst looking at the assortment of Valentine's Day merchandise upon the counter, Kurt picks up a rather _ostentatious_ piece…a pair of cute, white dogs with red flappy ears sitting on a red cushion, and what appears to be rubbing their noses together in some form of kiss.

"You know I'm all for flair, but these Valentine Day decorations are just tacky. I mean, what the hell is this supposed to even be?"

"It's clearly puppy love. It's cute, come on," he smiles, taking it from Kurt to have a closer look at it before passing it back, inadvertently squeezing it, and in doing so, making it talk in a cutesy voice, "_I love you_."

"Oh, now that's just plain creepy," he replies as he puts it back where he found it on the counter.

"It's adorable."

"It's just a simple excuse into selling candy and greeting cards on a holiday." Kurt may be speaking out with his negativity on the subject, but Blaine's not letting it get to him, "Not true," he responds with a shake of the head, "People have been celebrating Valentine's Day for centuries, and call me a hopeless romantic, but it's actually my favourite holiday."

"Really," Kurt utters with a crease of his brow as Blaine continues to make his point, "I think there's something really great about a day…where you're encouraged to just lay it all on the line, and say to somebody..."I'm in love with you"."

The crease disappears from his forehead and brow, and a small smile appears on Kurt's face as Blaine utters those last words, for just a fraction of a second thinking that he's saying them to him, for real.

"You know? And this year I wanna do something really radical, so I need your opinion on this." Blaine takes a breath before revealing his plan to Kurt, "There's this guy that I sort of…like… call it a _crush_ or _love at first sight_, but I knew the moment I first laid eyes on him, we were destined to be together." He then sighs, happy to get it off his chest, "So I have to ask, do you think it's too much to sing to somebody on Valentine's Day?"

Kurt's utterly speechless. To have the guy he's had a crush on since he transferred to Dalton say exactly what he's been feeling since they first met. So, feeling his heart drop to his stomach where the butterflies are currently fluttering, Kurt answers Blaine with a simple, "Not at all," without giving away the fact that he might know who Blaine has in mind.

The woman returns with their coffee, and replies, "That'll be 8.40, please."

"You know my coffee order?" Kurt asks, slightly astonished that Blaine would remember something of him that could be considered mundane to anyone else.

"Of course I do, and don't even think about it, dummy. It's on me," Blaine says, taking out the $10 from his wallet, and giving it to the cashier, "Keep the change." Blaine then puts his wallet back into his inside coat pocket, and takes the coffees to their usual table.

"I do believe I have a new favourite holiday," he informs the cashier with a bigger smile on his face, eyeing the _Cupid_ cookie displayed on the counter, "Could I h ave one of those to share, please?"

* * *

><p>The school bell rings, meaning that English class' over, and Leo's first Glee Club lesson's about to begin. Leo enters the room, and notices almost immediately that Rachel's saved him a seat, even though there are plenty of them to go round. However, he gets the obvious notion that she wants him to sit next to her. So he does.<p>

Just then, Mr Schuester walks in from his adjoining office, and stands in front of the whiteboard, red board pen in hand, and begins to write on it. When he's finished, they find that he's written _Lov_e surrounded by a love heart.

"All right, guys. I have one word for you."

Brittany immediately sticks her hand up.

"Brittany?"

"Is it "love"? She replies simply while everyone else just looks at her and each other, knowing full well by now that she isn't the brightest star in the sky, "I'm totally going to graduate now!"

"Valentine's Day is coming up, so for this week's lesson…I want you guys to pick a partner, because you're gonna sing to them…what you think is the world's greatest love song. Yeah. Find a song that communicates all the things that love means to you. Now, partner up." He instructs, turning his back to attend to his papers when he hears Finn speak out, "Mr Schue? Can I say something?"

When Mr Schue signals him to, Finn continues, "I just wanted to point out that, for the first time…an entire week has gone by without any one of us getting Slusheed."

Everyone in the room give a short cheer, and clap at that fact, except for Leo of course as he hasn't happened to him yet thankfully, before they let him continue, "I think the fact that I led the football team to a conference championship might have something to do with it. Fact is that I'm the closest thing the Glee Club has to a celebrity right now…and, just like a famous athlete, I wanna give to a charity. You guys. So I'm setting up a kissing booth for a dollar a smooch…"

As Leo glances around the room at Finn's scheme, he finds Rachel with her mouth open and a shocked look on her face while Sam has those simmering green eyes glaring daggers at him, suggesting to Leo that something's up with the two of them.

"…and donating the proceeds to Glee Club to help us-"

However, this is the moment when Mercedes decides to interrupt, "Don't stand up there Finn and _act _like you're trying to help this Glee Club out. You just wanna kiss a lot of girls."

Santana's the next to comment, "I've kissed Finn, and can I just say, "Not worth a buck. I would, however, pay $100 to jiggle one of his man boobs."

"Don't you ever get tired of tearing other people down?"

"No, not really," she adds simply.

"'Cause you always seem to be meddling in everybody else's business."

"Oh please," Santana huffs, "You guys love me. I keep it real, and I'm hilarious."

A voice from the other side of the chairs from Leo interrupts, and he tries to remember what Rachel said her name is. _Laura Pisces? Lara Sykes?_

"Actually, you just a _bitch_."

"Okay, I'm sorry. You've just got the eyes for _my _man."

"Okay, first of all, I'm not _your _man," Puck answers back before Quinn says afterwards, "And Finn's right. All you ever do is insult us. Three weeks ago, you said you were disappointed that I didn't have a lizard baby."

It's Tina's turn to say something next, "Just five minutes ago, you said that Mr Schue belonged in a twelve-step program."

"Wait, what?"

"You're addicted to vests." She shrugs, as though it's alright to "take the mick" out of your school teacher.

Just then Leo chooses to pitch in, wanting his say on the matter, "And you've been calling me "Posh Spice" ever since my audition. It's humiliating."

Santana just huffs and shrugs again, "Oh come on. Don't you know a compliment when you hear one?"

Leo shakes his head, and asks, "How, dare I ask, is it a compliment?"

"'Cos it's _my_ friendly way of saying you've got terrific bone structure, and fantastic fashion sense. Don't take it the wrong way," She then looks to Rachel, "Besides you could learn a thing or two from him, Miss "I dress like my 80-year-old grandmother."

"You should know by now that your vicious words can't hurt me," Rachel retaliates, leaning forward as though it'll get her point cross to her, "The truth is, Santana, we all know that you can dish it out, but you can't take it. Okay, maybe you're right. Maybe I am destined to play the title role of the Broadway musical version of _Willow_, but the only job you're gonna have is working 'round a pole!"

That sudden outburst gets the students murmuring, and "oohing" amongst each other while Rachel's beginning to regret what she'd said, but in her mind, she's praising herself for getting back at Santana for all the crap she'd put her through the years she's been at McKinley.

Santana no more than utters, "Fine," before she's picking up her bag, and leaving the room in a huff, hearing Mr Schue calling out her name, but not stopping for anyone with Brittany following shortly behind.

For a moment, there's just silence. No-one daring to even speak less it sparks up more arguing amongst each other when Mr Schue's the one to break the silence, "Alright, let's get back to the lesson. Finn, you can return to your seat now," and the lesson pretty much starts without Santana and Brittany, albeit in near enough total silence and everyone keeping an eye on each other in case anything more is said…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Dalton Academy, the atmosphere around the place, you can say, is a lot more cheerier, if you will, and being that it's lunchtime, Kurt's using his time to sit on his favourite chair situated by the large window that overlooks the gardens below, doodling in his notebook the words "Kurt + Blaine" within a large love heart with Cupid's arrow piecing through it. He doesn't, however, notice Blaine sauntering his way over to him, hands behind his back, and is only made aware of him when he hears Blaine's voice say, "Hey. Whatcha doin'?"<p>

Kurt immediately shuts the book, and stares up at him, a smile on his face to rival Blaine's, his mind quickly thinking of what to answer with, "Uh…nothing, really. Just daydreaming…plotting weekend outfits."

"Well, come on. After our talk at the coffee shop, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I think it would be absolutely perfect to serenade the guy who's so innocently stole my heart. Seeing as you're wasting your lunchtime daydreaming and we both have free period next, I was wondering if you could drive me to McKinley. Their auditorium is the perfect place to do it."

Kurt near enough faints as he stands up from the chair, slipping his notebook into his satchel in the process, his heart pounding furiously against his chest, the love he feels for Blaine swelling up inside to the point that he thinks he's going to explode any minute. The very thought that Blaine's going to be serenading to him his love is the most romantic thing he's ever heard of.

"Of course, we'd best get going. It's already a half an hour into lunchtime, and McKinley's not just down the road," Kurt says, a little too excitedly, allowing Blaine to take the lead whilst he takes his phone out of his pocket, and starts texting his friends (Rachel, Mercedes, and Tina in particular) about Blaine's romantic intentions.

Little does Kurt know that it isn't him who's stolen Blaine's heart, but someone he wouldn't expect…


	2. Chapter 2

Surprisingly, it doesn't take Kurt and Blaine long to get to McKinley, and once they've signed into the "Visitors" register, they head down the corridors, Kurt leading the way to the New Directions rehearsal room where he'd texted his friends to meet him. He explained to them in the texts that Blaine had confessed his love for someone, quite possibly him, and that for a gift for Valentine's; he's going to serenade his love for this _person_ in the school's auditorium.

Entering the rehearsal room the boys find Mercedes, Tina, Mike, and Artie waiting inside, but Kurt's a little confused as to why Rachel isn't there even though he'd texted her too.

"Mercedes, where's Rachel?" He asks, looking around just to make sure that she isn't in the room, and he just doesn't see her. Scanning the room once again, he finds that she's nowhere in sight.

Mercedes points in the direction of the auditorium, and replies, "She's in the auditorium with Leo, rehearsing for this week's Glee assignment. I swear they'd be the perfect couple if it wasn't for the fact that Leo's gay."

_And I thank God that he is_, the voice in the back of Blaine's mind utters, patting Kurt on the arm to get his attention, "Kurt, I'm just gonna talk to Leo about something. You don't mind waiting here a moment, do you?"

Kurt turns to face him, looking somewhat confused at first before nodding, "Of course not, but you'll need to hurry up if you want to perform your serenade _and _return to Dalton on time." He replies, his voice sounding just a tad excited at the fact that, after talking with Leo, this is going to be the moment he's been waiting for since he first realized that he had a crush on Blaine.

"I know. That's the reason why I want to talk to Leo. To tell him…that I'm in love with him…" and with that said, Blaine rushes out the door faster that you can say, "What?" which Kurt utters under his breath, Mercedes coming up behind him to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, yet he feels nothing but numbness.

* * *

><p>When he enters the auditorium, Blaine can hear the two talking about what they were going to sing for the assignment. Entering silently, he takes a seat on the back row, careful not to be seen as he'd like to watch them perform once they'd figured out which song they're going to sing.<p>

"Well, if we being particularly honest, I'm not doing any Celine Dion or Barbara Streisand or any other of your all-time favourite idols. If we're going to do this, we have to work together, and figure out a song that we'll both enjoy singing." Leo declares, sitting beside the piano to mull over which particular song that'll be good enough for the assignment.

Suddenly Leo has a thought, "I think I've got the perfect one," he replies out of nowhere, turning to face the piano, and after a deep breath, begins playing.

**Leo**: "_This time, This place  
>Misused, Mistakes<br>Too long, Too late  
>Who was I to make you wait<br>Just one chance  
>Just one breath<br>Just in case there's just one left  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know_"

When he'd begun playing and singing the first verse, Rachel knew instantly what the song was…_Far Away_ sung by Nickelback. It's a breath-taking love song; however, it cuts her to the very core as its words remind her of the relationship, however beautiful it was, she'd had with Finn way back before the Christmas holidays.

She's so into the moment of remembering her time being Finn's girlfriend that she almost forgets her cue…

**Leo/Rachel**: "_That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<em>"

Blaine, who Leo and Rachel still haven't noticed sitting in the back, can't get enough of their singing as he continues to watch, completely enthused by their performance. What Mercedes had said when he and Kurt arrived played in his mind, and he would've believed it, if it wasn't for the fact that Rachel had texted Kurt the day after the championship game to tell him that Leo had just come out to them in Glee club.

It was after he'd received that text that Blaine started to see a change in Kurt's behaviour. Every time he spoke about Leo, Kurt would either reply with some snarky remark or completely change the subject altogether. It was like he was jealous or something, but what could he possibly be jealous of?

**Rachel**: "_On my knees, I'll ask  
>Last chance for one last dance<br>'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
>All of hell to hold your hand<br>I'd give it all  
>I'd give for us<br>Give anything but I won't give up  
>'Cause you know,<br>you know, you know_"

**Leo/Rachel**: "_That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I miss you  
>Been far away for far too long<br>I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
>and you'll never go<br>Stop breathing if  
>I don't see you anymore<em>"

**Rachel**: "_So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>So far away  
>Been far away for far too long<br>But you know, you know, you know_"

Blaine can practically feel the build-up as the two performers reach the finale of their amazing rendition of _Far Away_, truly breath-taking if anyone asked Blaine.

**Leo/Rachel**: "_I wanted  
>I wanted you to stay<br>'Cause I needed  
>I need to hear you say<br>That I love you  
>I have loved you all along<br>And I forgive you  
>For being away for far too long<br>So keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore<br>Believe it  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<br>Keep breathing  
>Hold on to me and, never let me go<em>"

The silence afterwards is disrupted by the sound of someone clapping. Leo and Rachel both turn to face whoever it is, and finds it quite surprising when it appears to be Blaine with a huge smile on his face, making him look even more attractive than he already is.

"That…was…amazing, truly," he praises as he descends down the steps and up onto the stage, "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were confessing your love for each other. Very convincing, I'd say."

The two both find themselves blushing, if only a little, at Blaine's nice compliment before Leo stands up from the piano, and replies with a smile to match his, "I didn't think we had an audience, and thank you for your compliment. If it's that convincing, then it's good enough for the assignment."

Looking to Rachel, who he can tell feels like she's intruding on something personal, "Rachel, would you mind giving us a sec? I need to talk to Leo about something." Blaine asks softly, the brunette nodding immediately, an understanding, "Of course," leaves her lips before she's telling Leo she'll meet him back in class and hurrying up the stairs.

Once they hear the doors close, Blaine returns his gaze back to Leo, who's leaning back against the piano, using his elbows for support, with a wondering look upon his face. For a moment, Blaine's brain can't seem to work straight as the speech he had prepared on his way over here, is all jumbled up inside. He then begins to feel a little nervous, and "hot" under the collar as the moment's drawing ever closer.

"I…err…need to talk to you 'cause I've been…experiencing something lately, and I feel that I need to…tell you now before it drives me literally insane."

Leo looks upon him with a smile, "Oh? And what is it that you want to tell me?"

Blaine doesn't just want to blurt it out. Not when it's so close to Valentine's Day, and, being an incredibly hopeless romantic, he's going to put his plan into action.

"Actually, if you don't mind, I'd rather sing it to you." He enquires; taking his place in front of the piano like Leo had done a few minutes prior.

Leo turns around so he's leaning against the piano on his front, "A serenade? I've never had anyone sing for me for Valentine's, but there's a first time for everything." He smiles, positively hinting at something, but Blaine can't seem to put his finger on what as he begins playing the piano, a song Leo hasn't heard before.

**Blaine**: "_I've been watching your world from afar  
>I've been trying to be where you are<br>And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen  
>To me, you're strange and you're beautiful<br>You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see  
>You turn every head but you don't see me<em>

I'll put a spell on you  
>You'll fall asleep and I'll put a spell on you<br>And when I wake you  
>I'll be the first thing you see, lyric's top<br>And you'll realise that you love me

Yeah...  
>Yeah..."<p>

As Blaine continues to play through the musical number before the next chorus, Leo's heart flutters uncontrollably, his stomach filling with butterflies at the fact that this gorgeous guy that's singing before him is serenading to him so beautifully that Leo's finding it hard to hold back the tears, but he manages to do so. _Here I am trying to be all manly and all Blaine has to do is sing a song, and it turns me into mush_.

**Blaine**: "_Sometimes, the last thing you want comes in first,  
>Sometimes, the first thing you want never comes,<br>And I know, the waiting is all you can do,  
>Sometimes...<em>

I'll put a spell on you,  
>You'll fall asleep,<br>I'll put a spell on you,  
>And when I wake you,<br>I'll be the first thing you see,  
>And you'll realise that you love me.<p>

I'll put a spell on you,  
>You'll fall asleep 'cos I'll put a spell on you,<br>And when I wake you,  
>I'll be the first thing you see,<br>And you'll realise that you love me, yeah...

Yeah...  
>Yeah...<br>Yeah...  
>Yeah..."<p>

"So, how was that? Hope it wasn't too schmaltzy for ya?" He asks with that smile on his face that makes Leo go weak in the knees. He thanks God that he's using the piano as leverage as he'd be on the floor by now. Leo matches Blaine's smile with his own, nodding his head, "No, quite the opposite. That was…breath-taking. Really, it literally took my breath away. Your voice is like sweet music to my ears."

He suddenly feels Blaine's hand on his, and he looks up, noticing that Blaine's eyes are sparkling, reminding him of the night sky…truly beautiful.

"Thank you. You know, the first time I saw you, on the night of the championship game to be exact, I thought you were the most beautiful guy I ever laid eyes upon and since then, I found myself falling in love with you." He then gets up from the stool and stands in front of Leo, almost in his personal space before continuing, "I've been trying to think of a way to confide that love for you ever since, and this was the only way I could think of that you might actually enjoy. Now that you've told me that you like it, and you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that, I want to ask if you'd go out with me. On a date, obviously."

Leo stands up straight, not sure if he'd heard him right, "What? You want to go out with me?" he asks, barely loud enough to be classed as a whisper, but Blaine hears it all the same, being so close to him and all.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?"

Leo immediately waves the negativity of his question away, not wanting Blaine to get the wrong idea or anything, "Oh, it's nothing like that…it's just…I thought you and Kurt were together. You know, you two being inseparable and all, and the obvious connection you share with each other."

"Yeah, people do mistake us for being a couple, but we're clearly just friends. **Best** friends, to be exact. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have his friendship." Blaine declares thinking of all the fun times they've had together since Kurt's first day at Dalton Academy. It makes him smile, his attention back on Leo a few seconds later as he asks again, "So, what do you say? Will you go out with me?"

Leo mulls it over for a minute, but it doesn't take him long to answer back. With Sam obviously dating Quinn Fabray, and Leo having no chance of ever going out with him himself, because of the understandable fact that Sam's clearly hetero, it's clearly obvious what his answer will be. Does it also help that being so close to Blaine makes him feel like he's on Cloud 9? No-one's ever made him feel like that. Who knows…maybe they're destined to marry each other after graduation, live in a nice, big house and raise lots of adorable dark-haired children.

"Yes," he answers simply, "Yes, I'll go out with you."

"You will?" Blaine asks, not sure for the moment if his ears are playing tricks with him, "Perfect because the Warblers and I are performing at Breadstix tomorrow night to honour Valentine's and it'll be the "icing on the cake" if you could come along. Everyone else's gonna be there so at least you won't be sitting alone. Then, if you like, we could have our date there unless you have somewhere else in mind?"

Leo shakes his head, "No, that'll be perfect, like you said. Besides, I don't really know any good places to eat. Haven't really had the time to get to know the town yet, you know?"

"Then it gives _me_ the perfect opportunity to show you around and _us_ the opportunity to get to know each other a little better."

They're suddenly interrupted by the sound of someone's voice coming from the entrance to the auditorium…Kurt's to be exact, "Blaine, are you ready? We need to get going if we're gonna make it back before the bell rings for class." He replies with a fake smile, hiding the fact that he's devastated that Leo has caught Blaine's eye unintentionally while Kurt's known him a lot longer, and has been told by others that they would make a great couple. Leo even thought so.

Yes, Kurt had arrived just in time to hear most of their conversation, standing beside the door as he listened, feeling his heart break piece by piece when he heard Blaine say that they could only be best friends, and the way they were looking at each other so lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Of course," Blaine directs those words towards Kurt before turning to face Leo, "So I'll see you tomorrow night?"

"Of course you will. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Okay, see you later," and Blaine no more than leans forwards and pecks Leo softly on the cheek, thinking it a little "fast" to kiss him on the lips. "Bye."

"Bye Blaine," Leo returns, his kissed cheek blushing a little at such a romantic gesture, watching as Blaine walks over to Kurt before both climb up the steps towards the entrance, "Bye Kurt," he adds, waving him goodbye as Kurt does the same.

Before Leo himself returns to the choir room, he stays a little while longer, a hand upon his kissed cheek as he feels a little light-headed at the fact that someone had just told him that they loved him, and he's going to be giving them a chance to see if their first date will blossom into something more.

* * *

><p>Leo and Rachel's duet – Nickelback's<em> "Far Away"<em>

Blaine's solo – Aqualung's_ "Strange and Beautiful"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: This is to the anonymous review I'd received for the previous chapter…if you read my version of "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle"; you'll realize that these stories are about Leo and his destiny to be with Sam Evans.

But, like most stories, there are obstacles, plot points/twists that Leo will face before he even gets there. In the first lot of stories based halfway through Season 2, Leo will be dating Blaine before he, and eventually Sam, will come to realize that they were destined to be together.

Also, on a side note, Sam is actually bisexual in this universe as he loves guys just as much as he does girls.

I hope this makes sense to you, and I hope you enjoy my _Glee _series.

Another side note, if you're wondering what my OMC's based on, it's Beau Mirchoff from _Desperate Housewives_. I think he fits perfectly, but his singing voice belongs to _Matt Cardle_ (for anyone, preferably in the UK, who knows who he is!)

* * *

><p>"You couldn't imagine how devastated I was to find them like that," Kurt bleats, taking a slice of pizza off the plate, and changing the music on Rachel's glittery stereo to that of a woman singing 60's pop music.<p>

He, along with Mercedes, had been invited to stay over at Rachel's house for the weekend, but had been told to come a day earlier so the girls can prepare Kurt for what's going to transpire tomorrow night at Breadstix. Both knowing how emotionally sensative he is, they both feel that he shouldn't be dealing with these feelings on his own. At this very moment they're all in her room, Mercedes (in red pyjamas) allowing Rachel (in pink pyjamas covered in red and pink love hearts) to brush her hair while Kurt (in plush blue jammies) is lazing on her bed, still thinking of what happened earlier in the auditorium.

"Did he ever _actually _say you two were dating?" He hears Rachel ask as he takes a bite out of the pizza, answering her with a sigh, "Well, not in so many words."

"Well then, did he put the moves on?" Mercedes asks, turning around the same time as Rachel to see the look on his face.

"No, but we're always singing duets together, and he's always smiling at me." He stops; the look on his face is a picture as the realization forms on its elegant features, "Oh, my God, I've made the whole thing up in my head, haven't I?"

"Listen, we've all been there. At least _I _have, with you." Mercedes points out as Rachel joins in, "I know _exactly_ what you mean. If Finn thinks that he's just gonna walk out of my life, he's got another thing coming. 'Cause I'm gonna walk up to that kissing booth tomorrow with a $100 bill…" At this point Rachel moves around on the bed so she's facing Kurt, forgetting about brushing Mercedes' hair as she continues with her proposal, "and he's not gonna be able to make change. Then he's going to be forced to kiss me 100 times, and when his lips touch mine -." However, she's interrupted thankfully by Mercedes.

"Hey. We're supposed to be giving Kurt advice, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry," Rachel apologizes with a beaming smile, immediately laughing with Mercedes afterwards.

"So you're still coming to Breadstix tomorrow night to sing with the Warblers?"

"Should I?"

"Yeah. Mm-hmm." Rachel and Mercedes agree in unison. "Call it _Scoping out the competition_. See if he share a connection like you do with Blaine," Mercedes adds. "You know, you two are both _so_ guy crazy. Yeah, look at me. I don't have a date for Valentine's Day, and I could give a rip." By now she's waving her nail-filer as though it's helping emphasize her point, "The three of us are divas. Look at our idols: Whitney, Barbara, Patti LuPone. They all became stars when they were single. They took all the pain and loneliness, and put it into their music. People can relate to it. Everybody feels lonely. Harnessing this pain is why they became legends."

Mercedes' _little_ speech causes the three to go totally silent, all thinking about her words, how it's touched each one of their hearts, and how she's absolutely right. Well, to Rachel maybe, but it doesn't waver Kurt's thoughts on Blaine's date with Leo tomorrow night right after their _gig_ at Breadstix to commemorate Valentine's.

Kurt begins to imagine all sorts of scenarios of their date, none of them good, almost missing out on what Rachel says after what Mercedes had said only moments prior, "Why has this never occurred to me?" She sounds truly dumbfounded, her voice soft, almost as if she's about to cry, but she doesn't. Just sits there with her mouth slightly agape.

"Sometimes you have to choose between love and talent and, as far as I'm concerned, we all need to fly solo for a while."

Silence fills the room again. Kurt's thoughts on Mercedes' words, _maybe she is right…for us to fly solo, if only for a while. I've been flirting and trying to win Blaine's affections these past few months that I haven't been focusing on my studies or thinking up of good enough songs to sing at Regionals._

"It's so nice to be around girls, for a change," he utters to break their obvious thinking, earning a hug from Rachel and a pat on the knee from Mercedes, all of them laughing in unison.

* * *

><p>Having two sessions of Glee Club today the bell rings to signify the end of the first, all having listened to Puck's chosen Valentine's song, "Fat Bottomed Girls" by Queen that he'd dedicated to Lauren Zizes, and the beginning of lunch as Leo heads to his locker to sort out which textbooks he needs for the last lesson of the day, after the second session of Glee of course.<p>

Setting in the code for his padlock, he opens it up when it unlocks, shoves in the few books he's holding, and realizes that he only really needs the one. Too busy concentrating on what he's doing, as well as the date he's having with Blaine tonight, he doesn't notice the presence that's right next to him, using the locker door to hide behind…their face anyways.

When he closes it, he near enough jumps out of his skin when he finds Sam standing there, using the lockers to lean on, his face a picture of melancholy which doesn't usually sit well with the blond, seeing as he always has a smile on his face whenever he sees Leo. Or maybe that's just Leo thinking that.

"Sam? Are you okay? You don't look as happy as you normally do," Leo replies with evident concern for his friend, padlocking his locker as he does.

Sam shakes his head lethargically before he murmurs, "I broke up with Quinn. The one person I thought I could spend my entire life with, is still in love with someone she thought she'd gotten over. I may not be smart, but it doesn't take a genius to notice the signs."

Leo stops in his tracks, turning so he can pat him on the shoulder in reassurance, "I'm sorry to hear about that, truly I am. I may not have been here long, but I could tell you two had a connection. It's a shame, really. You were, like, the perfect couple."

As they start walking again, Sam replies, barely whispers, "I know, I thought so too." He shakes his head, as though to shake it from his very mind before saying, "Let's not talk about that any more, let's talk about something else. Are you going to Breadstix tonight to listen to the Dalton Warblers? They're actually _really_ good."

Without looking in his direction, and forming a small smile on his face, Leo replies, "Well, now that you mention it, Blaine spoke about it yesterday and, in the process, asked me out as well. I, of course, said yes. Can you imagine? Me. Someone who's been at McKinley for just a week, and already going on a date with someone who's doesn't even attend this school."

As they continue to walk each other to their next lesson, Leo doesn't see the look of slight sadness on Sam's face or feels the ache in his heart as Leo tells him this. Everyone in the Glee club knew of Sam's past, the reason why he'd transferred to McKinley, and it was all to do with his chosen sexuality. You see, Sam's bisexual, and since making friends with Leo, he's been harboring feelings for him, feelings he'd felt when he first saw and fell in love with Quinn. These feelings, however, have since been severed after learning that she's still bares feelings for her first love.

Baring these newfound feelings for Leo, Sam was going to gradually work his way into getting to know Leo a little more before eventually asking him out, but it seems that Kurt's friend from Dalton's already beaten him to it.

"Oh…well I'm happy for you," Sam commends, patting Leo on the back, finding it hard for him to say that, and feeling slightly angry at Blaine for seizing his only chance of taking these feelings for Leo to a whole new level.

"Thanks," Leo replies with a smile before it quickly disappears as he adds, "I know I shouldn't be asking you, after what you told me about you and Quinn, but you're gonna be there tonight? To watch Kurt and the Warblers perform, right?"

Sam fights with every fibre of his being not to say no, to say that he hates the fact that Blaine's taking him out on a date instead of him, but he stops, not wanting to make himself look like a total idiot. Besides, he'd just broken up with Quinn so even if he did ask Leo out, Sam doesn't want him to think of himself as the "rebound" guy.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it for the world."

_Great, now I'm gonna be sitting there, single and miserable, watching him and Blaine enjoying each other's company along with all the other happy couples. This is going to be such a _fun_ night_, Sam mulls over as he's lead into the room they'll be having their next class in, wanting Valentine's Day to be over and done with.

* * *

><p>"God, I've never felt so nervous before in my entire life. My heart's pumping so fast, I wouldn't be surprised if I have a heart attack. I hope I don't mess up my lines or do something that'll make him cancel our date," Blaine frets, looking out the car window, and watching the buildings go by, noticing that they're only a few blocks away from Breadstix now.<p>

"You're worrying about this too much, Blaine. You've gotta relax, take a few breaths, you're gonna do just fine," Kurt consoles, keeping his eyes firmly on the road before he's turning the wheel to head into the next street. "Just be you, and you'll be fine, but if Leo's not the slightest bit smitten by your wit and charm, then by my opinion he doesn't deserve to go on a date with you."

This causes Blaine to smile brightly, "Thank you, Kurt. I can always count on you to make me feel a whole lot better."

Kurt tries his best not to blush, not wanting to give away the fact that he has a **major** crush on Blaine, as he replies, "Of course. What are **best** friends for?" He says, using emphasis on _best_ to see if he can get some sort of reaction out of his friend, but it goes completely over Blaine's well-gelled, immaculate hair.

Blaine turns his attention away from the street, rolling up his sleeve in order to read the time on his watch. _6:45 p.m. _He tells himself, knowing full well now that they'll be arriving near enough on time, if not a little early, seeing as they're expected to perform at 7:00 on the dot.

Parking amongst the other cars in the small parking lot situated outside of Breadstix, Kurt kills the engine, and turns to face Blaine, the mega-watt smile that could light up an entire town on his face as he says softly, "Okay, here we are. Seriously, don't worry about tonight, Blaine. If anything goes wrong whether it's the performance or your date, just remember I'm here for you as a shoulder to cry on or to listen to you talk about what an amazing night you've had."

Blaine nods, laughing a little as Kurt's speech lifts his spirit somewhat, "Thanks. I think I might need one or the other when this night's through. Come on, let's go inside so we can prepare." He then climbs out the car, trying his best to see if Leo has arrived yet through one of the large windows, but is not close enough to see quite clearly.

With his car locked, and his keys safe and sound in his inside jacket pocket, Kurt and Blaine walk side-by-side towards the entrance to Breadstix, their fingers almost touching. Kurt wonders, as Blaine opens the door to allow him to enter first, if anyone who can see them actually suspects that _they_ are on a date. He can only dream of such things...


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Sorry it's taken me so long to upload this chapter, but to be honest, I had difficulty writing this out, and I still don't like it. Anywho, I really want to get the ball rolling on this series because I absolutely love Glee, and with Season 3's finale airing next Thursday, I'm gonna be without it for a couple of months before Season 4's back on in the fall. Please, tell me in your reviews if this chapter's any good and if not, I'll try and change it for all your benefits! ;-) See you all soon with the next chapter! The actual date!

* * *

><p>About a quarter of an hour before Blaine and Kurt leave for Breadstix, in another part of town, someone else's getting ready for their first date in almost six months, and he's starting to get a little anxious. Standing in front of his mirror, making sure that his ensemble fits the bill so to speak, Leo's about to call the whole thing off when his Mum knocks gently on the door, and asks if she can come in.<p>

"Of course you can, Mum," he replies, turning to face her so she can give her opinion on the clothes he's chosen to impress Blaine, "Whaddya think, Mum? Tell me the truth...is it a little _much_? I don't want to come off as trying too hard. I know it's been a while, but I want to give a good first impression."

His Mum approaches him, smoothing out the creases on the shoulders on his shirt before looking up at him with a smile on her face to rival his own and answers softly, "You look perfectly fine, dear. You're worrying too much about nothing. Just be yourself, and everything will be okay, you'll see. What you've told me about this _Blaine _boy, he seems like the perfect gentleman. I wouldn't mind meeting the lad in the not-too-distant future. Same goes for your father."

Leo rolls his eyes at her as he replies, "Mum, my date with Blaine hasn't even started yet, and you're already asking me to bring him over so you can meet him. I want both of us to get to know each other first before he meets you two, alright? And the same probably goes for me when he wants me to eventually meet his parents."

Once he's looked himself over and finds that he actually looks really good without looking _too_ good, he turns to face his mother again, "Thanks for the pep talk, Mum. It's really cool that you and Dad accept me being gay and all, but it's also cool that we can talk like this, and not feel awkward or weird whenever we do so."

His Mum pulls him into a gentle, affectionate hug before pulling away, smiling up at him, "Of course we do. It doesn't matter to us who you date or what you choose to do with your life. As long as you're happy, me and your father are happy. Now get going. Don't want to be late for your first date, do we?"

"Mum, it's not like this is my first date...," but his Mum interrupts him by pressing her finger against his lips, silencing him, "Ssh! Not one word. We're here to start fresh so I don't want to hear any more about what happened back in England. Ok?"

Leo instantly knew what she's talking about, and nods in understanding, "Of course Mum, no more talk about the past. Look to the future, and all that. Oh! And speaking of which, I'm gonna be late for my date if I don't leave now!" He suddenly adds, just checking one more time that he looks alright before he's grabbing his jacket, and heading out the door.

"Just be yourself honey, and everything'll be fine!" He hears his Mum call behind him as he reaches the front door, "Be safe and we'll see you when you get back."

"I'll see you later Mum. Bye Dad!" Leo hollers to his Dad, who's currently in the living room where his Mum left him before coming up to see how he was doing.

"Have a nice time, Leo!" Leo hears his Dad before the door shuts behind him, making his way swiftly down the stone path just in time to meet up with Sam, who'd offered to walk him to Breadstix after finding out within the past week that they live relatively close to one another. Which is probably a good thing because at the moment Leo feels like a fish-out-of-water, but with Sam around, he'll get to know the "ins and outs" of what Lima, Ohio has to offer in no time at all.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrive at Breadstix, Leo's quite amazed at the fact that it's not how he pictured it...at all, actually. Instead of a small coffee shop that he'd imagined looking like the one featured in <em>Friends<em>, thanks to its misleading sign above them, he sees a quaint, luxurious little restaurant which literally takes his breath away as he and Sam enter. It looks like the kind of place where only the rich can enter, but Sam insists it's nothing of the sort. Quite the opposite, actually.

Looking around Leo notices that everyone in Glee are already here, sitting in their chosen seats, as well as the Warblers, standing near the small stage in the corner, waiting for their cue to begin their song for Valentine's Day.

Amongst them he catches sight of Blaine, conversing with Kurt and looking mighty fine in that school uniform. Leo deduces quickly that its colours suit the dark-haired teen very nicely.

Once Blaine takes note of his presence, he kindly excuses himself from Kurt's side, and makes his way over to Leo, his face brightening up the room even more with that mega-watt smile that makes Leo's heart all a flutter.

_God, I'm such a hopeless romantic!_ Leo says to himself, the feeling intensifying when Blaine's standing right in front of him, "Hi Leo, you're finally here. I thought you weren't going to come," he greets before turning his attention to Sam, "Hey Sam, glad you could make it too. I hope you enjoy the show."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sam answers before saying to Leo, "I'm gonna go find a place to sit. I'll catch up with you later, yeah?"

"Yeah, sure," Leo nods, watching as Sam leaves the two of them to take a seat across from Santana, who Leo notices is also sitting alone. He finds it kind of surprising actually, to see her there on her own without a date. Someone like her could get anyone they wanted to be her Valentine…he wonders why she didn't.

Leo then takes a gander at the place, and notices that it's decorated with love hearts and red balloons to obviously commemorate Valentine's Day. It's a little much for Leo's taste, but he can live with it for just one night.

"Wow, you look…amazing," Blaine barely manages to reply; too mesmerized by the sheer fact that Leo looks _really _good tonight, knowing for a fact that he's not going to be able to keep his eyes off him all night.

Leo looks down at himself before looking back up at Blaine, a small smile on his face and a huff from his lips, "Thanks Blaine. To be honest, I had no idea what to wear to something like this so I'd tried out several ensembles and came to the conclusion that this one's the best bet." He gestures to himself.

This prompts a small laugh from Blaine, who pats him on the shoulder affectionately, "It doesn't matter what you wear. You'd look great in anything."

Their banter's short-lived, however, when they hear Kurt testing out the red microphone set up on stage so Leo proceeds to sit at the table situated behind Rachel's troupe, greeting them with a "Hi" and getting the same salutation back.

"Testing…one, two, three. Testing…one, two, three. All right," Kurt replies when he's satisfied that it's working perfectly, "So happy Valentine's Day everybody," he says with a chuckle, "For those of you Breadstix patrons who don't know who I am…I am Kurt Hummel, and welcome to my first ever Lonely Hearts Club dinner. Whether you're single with hope…or madly in love and are here because I forced you to come out and support me…sit back and enjoy. And to all the singles out there, this is our year." Once his welcoming speech's finished, he puts the microphone out of the way, and hurries to his spot next to Blaine just as the Warblers begin to sing their chosen song…

**The Warblers #1**: "_I love you_."

**The Warblers #2**: "_How can I tell you about my loved one?_"

**The Warblers #3**: "_I can explain the feeling's plain to me, say, can't you see?_"

**The Warblers #1**: "_How can I tell you about my loved one?_"

**The Warblers #2**: "_Ah, he gave me more. He gave it all to me, say, can't you see?_"

Then the beat picks up, and Blaine emerges from the group to take centre stage for his solo…

**Blaine**: "_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs._

[The Warblers vocalizing throughout]

_But I look around me and I see it isn't so._

_Oh, no.  
>Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs.<br>And what's wrong with that?  
>I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again.<em>"

Throughout the first verse, Blaine proceeds to walk around the small restaurant, singing to certain people, including Rachel's troupe, Santana, and especially Leo, before he's back on stage to join in with the chorus…

**The Warblers**: "_Ba-ba-ba-da-da-da-da, Ba-ba-ba-ba-da-da!_"

**Blaine**: "_I love you. (I love)_

_I love you." (I love)_

_Love doesn't come in a minute (Doesn't come in a minute)  
>Sometimes it doesn't come at all (Doesn't come at all)<em>

_I only know that when I'm in it (Only know when I'm in it)  
>It isn't silly (at all), love isn't silly (at all), love isn't silly at all, not at all!<em>"

**The Warblers**: "_Ba-ba-ba-da-da-da-da, Ba-ba-ba-ba-da-da!_"

He sings the last two lines to Leo, who can't help, but blush a little when it causes all the attention in the room to focus on him, if only for a few seconds, before it's back on the Warblers, who are now stepping off the stage to sing in front of the supporters, some even giving the girls a hug, one which Rachel gives to Kurt before they're returning to the stage for the last part of the song.

**Blaine**: "_I love you (I love)  
>I love you (I love)<br>_

At this part, standing in the middle of the Warblers, Blaine proceeds to draw a love-heart out of thin air before pointing it towards Leo, noticing that he's blushing again, smiling at the fact that he can do that to him with such a simple gesture. However, they both don't seem to perceive both the hurt and jealous look on Kurt's face as they share this connection.

**Blaine**: "_I love you_."

**The Warblers #1**: "_How can I tell you about my loved one?_"

**The Warblers #2**: "_I can explain the feeling's plain to me, say, can't you see?_"

**Blaine**: "_Ah, she gave me more, she gave it all to me, now can't you see?_"

**The Warblers**: "_How can I tell you about my loved one?_"

**Blaine and the Warblers**: "_Ba-ba-ba-da-da-da-da, Ba-ba-ba-ba-da-da!_"

When the song finishes, and the Warblers stand up straight for their finishing pose, the place's in uproar. Clapping, whistling, cheering and "whooping", the Warblers are slightly surprised at this kind of ovation, but bask in it nonetheless.

"Thank you for your kind support and applause, it's really appreciated. Now, the night is young so please enjoy the rest of your evening and I hope you have a happy Valentine's Day," Kurt finishes off before the Warblers are applauded once more before going off to do their own thing, in Kurt's case to sit amongst his friends.

Blaine takes this opportunity to approach the table where Leo's sitting; asking him to follow as he'd already reserved a table for them on the other side of the restaurant, and away from prying eyes and ears.

Now their date can truly begin…

* * *

><p>The Warbler's chosen song - Wings' "<em>Silly Love Songs<em>"


	5. Chapter 5

After their food and drinks had been ordered, and waiting for it to arrive, Blaine and Leo progress into getting to know each other a little better, all the while not realizing that a certain _someone_'s watching them from afar.

"So, why did your parents choose to move to Lima, Ohio of all places? Why not to someplace like New York or Boston or L.A where there are _obviously _better opportunities in way of jobs and education?" Blaine asks with a shrug of his shoulders, watching as Leo smiles at his question.

"I think it's because they'd had enough of the city-life, and wanted somewhere quiet and out of the way, if you know what I mean. Most people can stand living in a busy, noisy and claustrophobic environment, but not my parents. Not anymore. I don't mind where I live to be honest with you, just as long as I've got a roof over my head, I'm happy."

As the waitress, Sandy her name is, approaches the table with their drinks and informs them their food will be ready soon, Blaine takes a sip of his Diet Coke with ice and asks another question, "So what do your parents do exactly?"

"Well, my Dad's one of the managers for a pharmaceutical company, but don't ask me what it's called 'cos I can never remember it, and my Mum's your stereotypical stay-at-home Mum, but she used to be an actress of the theatre. Mostly West End productions, but she's also been on Broadway a couple of times. She retired when she found out that she was pregnant with me." Leo answers, sipping his Pepsi Max afterwards.

"Wow, that's quite impressive. And is she the reason why you have such a penchant for the fine arts? It's obvious you have a knack for it, plus the fact that you have a phenomenal voice. I actually feel anxious for us facing you and New Directions at Regionals."

"Oh, come on," he replies, waving away his compliment, "Now you're just creeping. I'm only as good as the next guy, and have you ever heard yourself sing? I thought I was gonna melt on the spot when you sang that song in the auditorium. Now _that_ was phenomenal, and the answer to your question is _yes_. She was my inspiration, well, her, Gene Kelly, Judy Garland and several others I could name from the top of my head." He then proceeds to take another sip of his drink before repeating Blaine's earlier question, "What about your parents? What do they do?"

Blaine leans back in his seat, smiling at Leo, "They're both lawyers, actually. My Dad's a patent attorney, and my Mom's a criminal defense lawyer so you can see how they can manage to pay for me to go to Dalton Academy."

"They're pretty amazing professions. Are you studying to follow in their footsteps or do you plan on doing something just as amazing?" Leo asks, earning a shrug from the Dalton undergraduate, "I don't really know to be honest. I haven't given it much thought to what I might be doing after I graduate."

"I haven't really given it much thought either, so you're not alone there, but I'd like to do theatre work, like Broadway or something like my Mum did. However, they'd have to be mostly musicals 'cos a) I love them and b) they're a dying breed." Leo replies, seeing Blaine nodding in appreciation as he takes another swig of his drink.

Just then Sandy returns with their food; a salad w/ Italian dressing and a side of fries for Leo (he would've ordered something more filling, but he was still full from the lunch his Mum had made for him for school), and another salad, but without dressing, with nothing else for Blaine.

They say their thank you for their food before continuing their conversation, "So, are you living with just your parents or do you have any siblings?" Blaine finds himself asking, tucking into his salad.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I have an older brother, Glenn, but he's currently fighting in Afghanistan and I miss him terribly. Thankfully though, he's coming to stay with us for a week or two in a month's time on leave…one reason being so he can watch me perform at Regionals. He may appear like a "hard nut", but he's a lover of the arts, just like me and our parents." He elucidates, forking a few fries with a bit of salad before sliding it into his mouth, moaning a little at how good it tastes.

Blaine can't help, but feel a little jealous at how great a relationship Leo has with his brother while he has little to no relationship at all with his. You see Blaine's brother, Cooper, is an actor and growing up, Cooper was always competitive toward him, and has always been hyper-critical about his singing and especially about his dancing. It's why their relationship is based on a love-hate perspective. Blaine loves him like a brother always should, but hates the fact that he's always outshone and put down by him. He's somewhat glad that Cooper's now living in California pursuing his "dream".

"I also have an older brother, Cooper. He's an actor, living in California. He's mostly acts in commercials, but he wants to break into films, but with him it just has to be the right one, ya know?"

This earns a small laugh from Leo, "Well, it sounds like he's doing alright for himself. I hope his breakthrough into the film industry goes well for him."

Blaine doesn't say anything. He just nods to make sure that Leo doesn't think he's ignoring him, and then chooses to change the subject, "So, tell me about this Glee Club you were in back in England. I know if I don't ask you about it, I'm gonna learn it all from Rachel eventually," he smiles, but doesn't realize in the slightest that he'd struck a nerve.

The enquiry makes Leo jerk a little in his seat, hoping to God that Blaine doesn't catch it, which thankfully he doesn't. Leo's palms begin to sweat under the table, his heart quickening in his chest as he tries to calm himself down. The disheartening images of what had happened after Regionals last year now fresh in his mind, not wanting to relive them again when he's having such a great time with Blaine. For his sake though, he does his best to push them aside, to forget about them, just until his date with Blaine's finished. He doesn't want him to know about what'd happened after Regionals which had cause Leo to quit "Sensational", and for his parents to move him here, away from such an unfortunate event.

"Leo? Leo, are you alright? You're kinda spaced out there for a minute," he can hear Blaine's voice ask, a smile on his face, but worry evident in his voice which Leo knew he'd put there.

"Yes, I'm fine. It just brought back a lot of fond memories, that's all." _As well as some damaging ones_, his inner voice adds, Leo choosing to ignore it, and trying to figure out the best way to tell Blaine about being in "Sensational" without bringing in the bad.

"I couldn't imagine you _not _having fond memories. I bet you with a voice like yours, you were always tasked with the solos, the duets, and leading the others on in group performances, am I right?"

This causes Leo to redden slightly, "Please Blaine, you're giving me way too much credit, and you're only half right. I do admit, even though I was tasked with most of the solos, the others had their moments to shine, and it wasn't always me that _lead_ the others in the group performances. There was also someone else…Jason Phillips." Leo pauses before he utters the name, wondering whether he should tell Blaine more about the guy that caused so much pain in his heart or just leave it at that.

"Oh? I'm guessing by the sound of your voice that this Jason Phillips guy means a lot to you or rather he _did_."

Having enough of his food, Leo pushes it aside, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he answers Blaine, "He did mean a lot to me, he was my boyfriend after all, but then something happened... Look, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but I really don't want to talk about it. Could we change the subject please?" He adds, just wanting to forget that part of the conversation.

"Of course," Blaine replies, placing his hand upon Leo's for comfort, "It never intended to make you feel uncomfortable."

Just then, as though by a twist of fate, they hear an announcement from one of the staff that now it's past eight o'clock, it's "Karaoke Time" and, seeing as it's Valentine's Day, the category will be love songs from all different genres, and nothing else.

This gives Blaine an idea to lift Leo's spirits.

As always it's Rachel who steps onto the stage first, all smiles and white teeth, and sings an incredible rendition of Katy Perry's "Firework" with back-up help from the girls of Glee (Mercedes, Tina, Santana, Brittany and Lauren).

* * *

><p>As you will know, Leo and Rachel had partnered up for this week's Glee assignment, and had choosen Nickelback's "Far Away" so it left out Rachel's rendition of Katy Perry's "Firework" which gave me the opportunity to put it here where I thought it'd be suitable. ;-)<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on, you're next," Blaine insists, climbing out of the booth, and grabbing hold of Leo's hand, intent on dragging him, if need be, to the stage to perform his own rendition of a love song. Naturally, Leo pulls away, and kindly declines the offer with the excuse of, "I'm not really in the mood for singing" which Blaine responds with the, "I'm not taking <em>no<em> for an answer" comeback. It works, surprisingly well actually, as Leo gives in and allows Blaine to escort him to the stage. It doesn't help Leo much when his friends from Glee Club are chanting his name, clapping and cheering him on.

"Okay I'll do it, but only if I get to pick the song."

"Sure, just as long as you get that cute little butt up there and show everyone what you're made of," Blaine encourages, loving the fact that he can make Leo blush so easily.

As Leo steps up onto the stage, the cheering and clapping dying down, he stands in front of the karaoke machine, and thanks God that one of his favorite songs is on there.

As the music starts, Leo starts swaying with the beat, a smile on his face as his friends and the other customers start to softly clap along before stopping when Leo begins to sing…

**Leo**: "_Look at the stars,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>And everything you do,  
>Yeah, they were all yellow.<br>I came along,  
>I wrote a song for you,<br>And all the things you do,  
>And it was called <em>Yellow."

Leo's keeping constant eye contact with his audience, noticing Blaine sitting at their booth nodding his head along with the beat and that white-toothed grin on his face, causing him to smile back before continuing on…

**Leo**: "_So then I took my turn,  
>Oh what a thing to have done,<br>And it was all _Yellow_.  
>Your skin,<br>Oh yeah your skin and bones,  
>Turn into something beautiful,<br>You know, you know I love you so,  
>You know I love you so.<em>"

At this part of the song Leo gazes in Sam's direction and, for a split second, time seems to stop as their eyes meet. To those in the room who aren't completely oblivious to this slight interaction would've thought that something's going on with those two, but thankfully everyone's too busy paying attention to Leo's singing than anything else. Well, everyone except Santana that is.

**Leo**: "_I swam across,  
>I jumped across for you,<br>Oh what a thing to do.  
>Cos you were all <em>Yellow_,  
>I drew a line,<br>I drew a line for you,  
>Oh what a thing to do,<br>And it was all _Yellow_._"

When he glances over in Sam's direction, Santana has a gander at the two, and can practically see them having "eye-sex" in front of all these people who are just completely oblivious to the display. Something's definitely going on with those two, what with Sam staring back at Leo with those "lovely-dovey" eyes. She'll have to keep an eye on those two, for Blaine's sake _of course_.

**Leo**: "_Your skin,  
>Oh yeah your skin and bones,<br>Turn into something beautiful,  
>And you know,<br>For you I'd bleed myself dry,  
>For you I'd bleed myself dry.<br>It's true,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>Look how they shine for you,  
>Look how they shine for,<br>Look how they shine for you,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>Look how they shine._

_Look at the stars,  
>Look how they shine for you,<br>And all the things that you do._"

As he sings the last verse, he looks to Blaine to see that he's beaming, and is also the first one to clap and cheer when the song finishes. Leo takes a step forward, and bows to his audience, basking in the admiration that they're giving him. He then returns to his seat with Blaine once they settle down, and their date continues while others step up onto the stage to sing their chosen love song.

Kurt, however, is sitting in between "his girls" (Rachel and Mercedes, if you didn't already know), and steals a quick glance over to their table every so often, secretly wishing that it's him sitting across from Blaine, laughing and touching, and not Leo.

* * *

><p>Leo's Solo - Coldplay's "<em>Yellow<em>"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I know it's been a while, but this chapter, believe it or not, has been giving me a headache, and I'm still not sure with the end result, but I've uploaded it anyway.

Also I'd just like to point out that, with everything that's going to be happening with Blaine and Leo in the "episodes" to come, I'm not going to turn Kurt into one of these characters that'll do anything to break this two people up, it's just not his thing.

I admit he's incredibly jealous of Leo for winning Blaine's affection, and he will be experiencing some hostility towards him, but nothing that's going to totally demean his lovable personality (He _**is**_ one of my favourite characters on the show, as well as Blaine, Sam, Rachel and many others) so watch out for that.

**SPOILER ALERT**: He will get his happy ending eventually, I assure you ;-)

Hope you've enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be up sooner rather than later, and I'll b seeing u then! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

The time seems to flow by, and before either of the boys knows it, it's nearly 11 o'clock, and the majority of their friends have gone home except for Kurt, which is reasonable seeing as he's Blaine's ride home.

"Well…I guess we should call it a night too, unless you want an earful from my parents for keeping me out so late," Leo teases, it causing Blaine to smile as they both climb out of the booth, both now ready for home.

Blaine leads the way to the door, notifying Kurt as he passes him that he's just walking Leo home and that it shouldn't take long. Leo says, "Goodnight," to him afterwards, but Kurt appears apathetic and mumbles a barely audible, "Yeah" before looking somewhere else, leaving Leo feel uncomfortable and wondering the hell he's behaving like this.

When he walks outside, he sees Blaine trying his best to warm up his hands as the night had gotten chillier whilst they'd been inside, but to no avail as he'd forgotten his gloves because he was too busy fretting over what to wear for their date.

It makes Leo laugh a little, "Here, let me help with that," he replies softly, grabbing Blaine's hands and rubbing them between his own, trying to warm them by the friction. It works, if only for a short moment.

"Thanks…now let's get you home before your parents start worrying, and I get an earful." They both laugh at Blaine's little joke before Leo takes his hand into his own and leads the way back to his house. Blaine's a little shocked at the sudden PDA, looking at Leo and seeing that he has absolutely no worries about it whatsoever before he quickly relaxes into the gesture, not worrying either.

"I don't think Kurt like me very much," Leo states completely out-of-the-blue, receiving a perplexed look from Blaine who replies, "What? What makes you say that?"

After waiting for a lonely car to drive by, they both cross the road, still hand-in-hand, before Leo answers him, "Didn't you see the look on his face when I said goodnight to him?" He doesn't give Blaine time to answer as he continues, "It was like he didn't even want to acknowledge my presence."

Blaine tries to put on a positive voice as he replies, "I shouldn't worry about it too much if I were you, Leo. He just a little pissed off that he's on his own for Valentine's Day…and I wouldn't blame him. I think anyone would be if they were in his shoes. Just give him a little time…he'll come around, you'll see."

Thankful for Blaine's attempt in trying to cheer him up; Leo can't help feeling down about Kurt's behaviour towards him nevertheless. From as far as he's concerned, he's done nothing wrong. He's never said anything or done anything to hurt or offend him so it definitely couldn't be that.

Maybe, just maybe, it's simply one of those things where not everyone has to like you. Everyone's always going to have that someone who doesn't like them, no matter what. Maybe Kurt's one of them, which would be a real shame because, honestly, Leo thinks that he's one of the coolest people he's ever had the pleasure to meet, and would rather have him as a friend than an enemy.

Not surprisingly, it doesn't take long for them to reach Leo's house, as he doesn't live that far away from Breadstix, as he escorts Blaine up the garden path towards the front door. The light coming from the living room's still on, signifying that at least one of his parents' still up waiting for his return.

"Thank you for such a wonderful date Blaine, really. Not only did we get to hear each other sing tonight, but we also got to know one another a little more…a lot more actually," he finishes with a smile.

"What? Like your love for musicals, as cliché as it may sound, with your personal favourites being _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Singing in the Rain, and Brigadoon_ amongst several others I might add. You've won championships in swimming; you love to read books, mostly horror, but you like the occasional mushy romance novel once in a blue moon, and your Mom's a retired West End-slash-Broadway actress."

"Well, you're very passionate about Disco music; your favourite coffee is a "Medium Drip"' with cinnamon; you can't live a day without wearing hair-gel; you sadly enjoy watching bad reality shows like _The Jersey Shore, The Bachelorette_, and other such monstrosities; and the most you're looking forward to is marriage equality in all 50 states."

They laugh softly at each other for remembering what they'd told each other before stepping a little closer to each other, grabbing hold of each other's hands, and glance into each other's eyes.

"So…I guess I should get going or else Kurt's gonna send out a search party to come looking for me," Blaine laughs, it catching on as Leo starts to laugh along with him before he adds, "I'd very much like to do this again... say, tomorrow night? Dinner and a movie, how does that sound?"

"Wow, you don't waste any time do you?" Leo smiles down at Blaine before nodding in agreement, "It sounds perfect and so very _Hollywood_ rom-com. So, where are you taking me to dine, and what film are we watching?" He suddenly has a need to know, but Blaine teases him with a shake of the head, "Oh no, it's going to be my surprise so I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait until tomorrow."

Leo leans back against the front door, crossing his arms over his chest, and replies softly, "Then I'm looking forward to it, and here's something to think about until then," and before Blaine knows it, Leo steps towards him, leans forward, and places his lips upon his in a chaste kiss that takes the Dalton Warbler totally by surprise.

It's not slow, passionate, but neither is it rushed and filled with teeth. It's just a simple kiss, but the two boys can definitely feel the connection going on between them as well as that certain_ spark_ which urges the kiss to become more fervent.

The only reason they eventually stop is for the lack of oxygen, and both pull away slowly in order to take in a much needed intake. They look at each other, stealing quick glances at each other's lips before leaning forward for just one more kiss. When they stop, Leo inches back so their lips are barely touching, and replies softly, "Whoa, remind me to do that more often."

Blaine laughs softly as they pull away from each other, Leo reaching into his back pocket to retrieve his keys, Blaine stepping down the few steps on to the garden path, "I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow and thank you again for tonight. I can't put it into words how much I really enjoyed it so thank you." He can't see it, but Leo's blushing a little for sounding like he's reciting something from an incredibly corny romantic comedy, but Blaine doesn't seem to mind in the slightest.

"Don't mention it. It was my absolute pleasure. Goodnight," Blaine says before waving, Leo waving back and stays on the doorstep, watching him as he disappears into the night back to Breadstix where Kurt will be waiting to take him home.

Once he's gone, Leo appears to be in a daze as he opens the front door, closes it behind him, and leans up against it, looking into the distance at nothing in particular. From the living room, it's his Dad who has waited up for him, and proceeds to make his presence known by saying, "Did you enjoy yourself, sport?"

Pushing himself off the door, Leo saunters slowly towards the stairs, still in a world of his own, and replies, "I'm gonna go bed, I'm real tired. I'll talk to you about it in the morning, Mum." He's halfway up the stairs before he utters, "Goodnight," and then disappears into his room, leaving his Dad slightly confused, but with a grin on his face knowing that his son had had a good time.

As Leo flops backward onto his bed, his thoughts keep trailing back to his and Blaine's amazing kiss, and how it'd made him feel. No-one had ever kissed him like that, not even his last boyfriend had made him feel like he was soaring through the clouds, but enough of thinking of him, Leo's enjoying the thought of seeing Blaine again.

Not having the energy now to even move, he closes his eyes, the images of his date with Blaine helping him to drift off into a dreamless sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: I know it's been a while, and I know it seems to take me ages to write one GODDAMN chapter, but I'm not abandoning this series for anything! I'm a Gleek, and proud of it! However instead of the next episode being "Comeback", I'm moving onto the next, "Blame It On the Alcohol", as it's one of my favourite episodes and ties in very well with where I'm going with my series.

Enjoy reading this chapter, and I'll see you all later! Chow!


End file.
